Gomen ne Summer
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Dino menginap di rumah Hibari, apa yang mereka lakukan ? kenapa Dino malah lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya ketimbang berlibur bersama Hibari ' Haneuma bodoh! Haneuma bodoh! ' Teriak batin Hibari. kesal dengan Dino /D18/ Dino Cavallone X HIbari Kyouya/ enjoys minna :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Miss You

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

" Hoi, Kyouya!" teriak seseorang.

Hibari Kyouya, seorang pria yang beberapa detik lagi akan tertidur lelap terganggu oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan di penuhi tato di sebelah kanan nya.

" Kyouya! " Panggil pemuda itu atau nama nya Dino Cavallone.

Tangan nya meraba lantai, berharap menemukan buku yang ia bawa untuk menutup wajah nya agar Hibari dapat melanjutkan tidur nya, tidak peduli Dino memanggil nya. Tetapi usaha nya gagal karena buku yang ia bawa sudah di rebut duluan oleh Dino.

" Kembalikan "

" Kyouya dengarkan aku " kata Dino tersenyum senang tanpa peduli tatapan pembunuh Hibari. Dino sudah tau sifat Hibari jadi ia tidak terlalu membatin saat Hibari memberikan tatapan seperti itu.

" Sebentar lagi kan musim panas, Aku ingin berlibur di jepang!" kata Dino senang.

" Tidak ada urusan nya dengan ku, Herbivore" kata Hibari cuek.

" Hee? Aku belum selesai bicara "

" Karena itu aku ingin berlibur bersama mu. Hanya aku dan kau di sebuah villa yang sudah disediakan oleh anak buahku!" Jelas Dino.

Dino dapat membayangkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Hibari disana. Jalan-jalan di hutan, menikmati taman bunga matahari, menyelusuri sungai kecil, pacuan kuda, piknik dan banyak lagi yang ingin ia lakukan bersama orang tercintanya, Hibari Kyouya.

" Aku tidak mau ikut "

Kalian tau, bagaikan sebuah palu yang memukul dirinya. Hibari menolak ajakan nya untuk bersama, nge-Date!

" Heeee! Ke-kenapa ? Apa kau punya rencana lain ?!" Tanya Dino histeris. Kalau sampai tidak jadi, rencana untuk berdua dengan kekasihnya akan gagal.  
Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa Hibari tidak merindukan Dino, Seme nya ?!

" Aku tidak suka ke tempat seperti itu. " Kata Hibari membuang muka nya.

Bukan nya Hibari tidak mau ikut, hanya saja tugas nya sebagai ketua kedisplinan untuk mengamankan sekolahnya sangatlah penting. Semua siswa-siwi Namimori, walau mereka libur bukan berarti Hibari juga liburkan? Kalau seandainya terjadi sesuatu terhadap sekolah tercinta nya bagaimana ?

" Tenang saja. Tempat itu daerah pedesaan kok. Disana kau bisa menikmati pemandangan alam, kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Dino lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa" tekan Hibari. Sebenarnya, Hibari ingin pergi kesana apa lagi ke tempat seperti itu, Hibari ingin kesana! Tapi tugas nya lebih penting dari apapun!

" Masalah keamanan sekolah ini, biar anak buah ku yang menggantikan mu" kata Dino.

" Aku mohon! Aku merindukan saat-saat kita berdua!" Mohon Dino kepada Hibari. Terkadang saat Dino melakukan puppy eyes, itu selalu berhasil membuat Hibari runtuh. Dan ia berharap membawa Hibari ke tempat itu.

" Tidak bisa "

" Aku mohon!"

" Pokok nya tidak bisa"

" Ahh ayolah, semua sudah ku atur"

" Herbivore, kau memaksa ku ? "

" Aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan mu!"

" Kau terlalu berlebihan"

" Karena kau keras kepala! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan libur musim panasku bersama mu"

" Pokoknya aku tidak bisa "

Dino yang kesal karena pembicaraan nya tidak dapat meruntuhkan niat Hibari pun menyerah. Kadang permohonan nya kepada Hibari tidak membuahkan hasil. Terkadang ia juga kesal, kenapa Hibari cinta kepada tugas nya sebagai ketua 'kedisplinan'

" Baiklah!" Kesal Dino.

Dino berjalan meninggalkan Hibari, sebelum membuka pintu atap sekolahn Dino sempat memandang Hibari yang menatapnya dengan menyilangkan tangan nya. Seolah tindakan Hibari mengatakan kalau Dino benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tapi Dino hanya ingin bersama Hibari saja! Apa Hibari tidak merindukan pemuda bertato kuda ini?

Dino menatap Hibari " Jam 10 pagi di halte bus dekat sekolah, aku akan menunggu mu disana" katanya mulai memegang gagang pintu itu" jika kau tidak datang, aku akan merasa sedih dan kecewa padamu,**_ Hibari Kyouya_**" kata Dino berlalu meninggalkan Hibari sendiri di atap sekolah.

Entah kenapa ucapan Dino membuat hati nya sakit. Jujur saja baru pertama kali Dino bicara seperti itu.

Hibari menatap langit sambil merasakan hembusan angin. Biasanya pemuda bertato kuda itu selalu mengerti dirinya, selalu mengalah keegoisan nya, tetapi sekarang ?

_Apa Hibari menyerah saja? Mengikuti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ?_

* * *

Hari pun sudah sore. Langit orange yang sebentar lagi akan bergantian dengan langit malam membuat Hibari enggan untuk meninggal kan sekolahnya.

Ia berencana ingin menginap di ruangan nya, mengingat ia juga sendirian dirumah.

Hibari melepaskan jaketnya, melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

Sambil menatap langit sore, Hibari menyilangkan kedua tangan nya. Hari ini keadaan sekolah cukup aman. Ia juga merasa lelah berkeliling sekolah untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga.

" Kyouya "

Entah kenapa pemuda berambut pirang itu muncul di pikiran Hibari.  
Hibari berpikir, apa Dino menyerah menunggu nya ? Hibari sebenarnya mau ikut bersama Dino, apalagi Dino menawarkan tempat yang menarik. Tetapi tetap saja, Tugas lebih penting!

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Hibari yang kekeh tidak ingin ikut membuat Dino Cavallone mengancam nya. Memang kalo di pikir-pikir kata-kata nya biasa saja, tetapi Dino yang selalu sabar, periang, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sifat Hibari seperti itu, membuat ia mengatakan itu ? Apa Dino lelah menghadapi kemauan Hibari ?

Hibari memegang dada nya, tiba-tiba sakit di dadanya muncul, bergetar hati nya saat Dino mengatakan itu, sakit.

" Cavallone, apa mau mu sebenarnya ? " Kata Hibari menatap langit yang sudah malam.

Oh Hibari, apa kau tidak mengerti juga ? Dino hanya ingin berlibur dengan mu! Menghabiskan waktu bersama mu layak nya sepasang kekasih ?

Hibari sebenarnya juga bingung, kenapa ia bisa menjadi kekasih dari seorang boss yang ceroboh seperti Dino.

Dino tampan, kaya raya, kehidupan nya yang high class membuat nya menjadi pusat perhatian kan ? Sedangkan Hibari, di pikiran nya hanya membasmi orang yang melanggar peraturan dan mencintai kedamaian saja, jelas ciri-ciri orang seperti Hibari sangat lah membosankan bukan ?

_" Kenapa Dino menyukai ku ? "_ Tanya Hibari dalam hati.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul di otaknya. Hibari memeluk dirinya, sadar akan keegoisan nya yang lebih mementingkan diri nya dari pada kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar Hibari berbalik berlari, membuka kasar pintu ruangan nya. Dia harus menemukan Dino sekarang!

Hibari juga tidak tau dan tidak pernah merasakan ingin bertemu seseorang.

* * *

Di malam hari Hibari berusaha berlari cepat walau tidak tau harus mencari Dino dimana. Mungkin dia berada di rumah Sawada Tsunayoshi?

" Ehh, Dino-san ? Dia tidak menginap di rumah ku ? " Kata Tsuna.

Cukup terkejut memang ternyata tamu yang datang di rumah Tsuna adalah Hibari' perasaan ku tidak enak!' Katanya dalam hati, merinding memikirkan nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hibari meninggalkan rumah Tsuna. Kemana ia harus mencari Dino? ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada nya.

"Dimana dia ? Dimana ?" 'Ini sangat memalukan' pikir Hibari.

Ia berlari pada malam hari hanya inging bertemu Dino, menanyakan

Kenapa Dino menyukai nya ?

Hibari perlahan menghentikan langkah nya ,kenapa ia baru memikirkan nya sekarang ? Kenapa ia tidak tanyakan dulu, saat Dino menyatakan perasaan nya ? Baru pertama kali Hibari menyadari kalau kelakuan nya sangat bodoh.

_**" jika kau tidak datang, aku akan merasa sedih dan kecewa padamu, Hibari Kyouya"**_

Tapi sekarang, jika ia tanyakan ini kepada Dino setelah apa yang telah Dino ucapkan kemarin apa Dino tidak kesal kalau Hibari menayakan nya ?

Hibari melihat sekelilingnya, tanpa sadar ia berada di halte bus. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sebuah mobil spot merah yan ia kenal.

" Kyouya! " Ucap seseorang.

Hibari membelalak kan mata nya, tidak menyangka orang yang ia cari sedari tadi berada di sini. Tapi kan ini sudah malam, seharusnya ia kecewa karena Hibari tidak datang.

Hibari berjalan menghampiri Dino, Hibari berpikir apa Dino tidak kedinginan memakai baju yang lengan nya terbuka memperlihatkan tato nya, celana pendek, dan sendal biasa, dan jangan lupakan topi jerami di kepalanya, benar-benar seseorang ingin berlibur!

" Ne, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Hibari berpura-pura terlihat biasa di depan Dino.

" Hee? Apa yang ku lakukan ? Tentu saja menunggu mu! Kau kesini ingin bertemu dengan ku kan ?! " Kata Dino, seolah Dino bisa menebak kenapa Hibari disini.

" Aku ingin pulang, Bukan melihatmu " katanya . Hibari membuang muka nya. Jangan sampai Dino tau, kalau muka nya memerah.

" Benarkah ?" Kata Dino.

Saat Hibari ingin meninggalkan Dino, Dino menarik Hibari masuk ke mobil nya dan memakaikan topi jerami Dino ke Hibari.

" Terima kasih sudah mengerti aku, Kyouya " kata Dino tersenyum senang .

Hibari menutup wajah nya dengan topi pemberian Dino, menutup wajah nya yang merah karena tidak ingin dilihat oleh Dino.

" Hee tapi Kyouya, tempat untuk kita berlibur sudah aku batalkan " kata Dino. Hibari pun menoleh, tatapan nya mengatakan kalau ia butuh penjelasan.

Dino pun menelan ludah nya " ahh, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, makanya aku menyuruh Romario membatalkan nya. Hehehe tapi ternyata kau datang " Dino menggaruk kepala nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Lalu ? "

" Aku berencana ingin berlibur musim panas di...-"

Dino takut mengatakan nya, jika ia mengatakan nya ia tidak tau apa yang akan Hibari lakukan pada nya.

" Di... Di.."

" Katakan "

" Aku ingin berlibur di rumah mu! " ucapnya. Sedikit lega mengatakan nya tapi tidak tau apa yang akan Hibari katakan atau apa yang akan Hibari lakukan pada nya.

" Jadi kau ingin berlibur musim panas di rumah ku ? " Kata Hibari menatap lekat Dino. Dino mengangguk takut, tatapan Hibari yang paling menakutkan saat ini!

Terdiam di mobil cukup lama, sampai Hibari menghela nafas nya. Hibari perlahan mendekatkan diri nya ke arah Dino, dan menyentuh wajah Dino dengan kedua tangan nya.

" Gomen ne "

Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat, Hibari bisa melihat Dino membelalak kan mata nya, Hibari tau Dino kaget.

Hibari terus mengelus wajah Dino dengan lembut. Ada perasaan senang saat melakukan nya, dan Dino dapat melihat Hibari tersenyum lembut.

" Ada apa dengan mu Kyouya ? "

Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dino, ia terlalu asyik menyentuh wajah Dino.

Wajah yang ceria dan periang yang selalu membuat Hibari kesal, wajah Dino yang lembut, senyuman nya yang dapat membuat Hibari kesal.

" Kyouya ? "

" Gomen ne "

" Kenapa ? " Bukan nya menjawab, Hibari menggelengkan kepala nya dan menjauh dari Dino.

Bertingkah seperti biasa " ayo pulang, kau ingin menginap di rumah ku kan ? " Tanya Hibari. Dino bisa melihat Hibari tersenyum smirk .

" Aahh aku pikir aku menginap di rumah Tsuna dulu " kata nya senyum takut, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Hibari lakukan pada nya. Ia menyesal mengatakan ingin berlibur di rumah Hibari, kandang Carbivore

" Jalan atau Komikorosu " mau tidak mau Dino menjalankan mobilnya ke kediaman Hibari, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga liburan di rumah Hibari bisa tenang dan mesra.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

END or TBC

Ff ku tambah aneh saja =_=  
Alurnya ngawur, ga tau tujuan nya

Hahha aku harap masih setia membaca D18 ku :D

dan sebelum-sebelumnya yang sudah setia membaca ff ku terima kasih banyak :D #kasih tonfa

say love ' I love D18 ' #angkat bendera.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : One nigth

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter :Chapter 2

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya kalo karakter milik akira amano saya hanya meminjam mereka saja xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

Sinar mentari pada pagi hari yang cerah membuat seseorang bertato kuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan bangun dari futon.

Ia mengucek mata nya, mereganggan tangan nya, dan Menguap dengan lebarnya. pemuda yang memiliki tato kuda atau bisa kita panggil Dino Cavallone, melihat pemuda yang membelakangi nya dengan baju yukata tidurnya' Kyouya belum bangun' kata batin nya tersenyum.

Perlahan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk melihat wajah Hibari Kyouya yang sedang tertidur, namun saat Dino melihat wajah Hibari, Hibari membuka mata nya dan memasang tatapan pembunuh yang membuat Dino salah tingkah

" Jauhkan tangan mu atau Komikorosu " ucap Hibari dengan aura kekelapan yang mengelilingi Dino.

" Ahh, Gomen Hibari " kata Dino sambil menjauhkan tangan nya.

Hibari beranjak dari futon nya, meninggalkan Dino yang menatap nya dengan tatapan aneh nya.

Semalaman tidur di futon milik Hibari, membuat Hibari meregangkan tubuhnya lelah ' dasar kuda jingkrak' kata batin nya kesal

* * *

" Kau bisa tidur di sini" kata Hibari menunjuk kan ruang tamu untuk Dino tiduri.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh jarak untuk bisa ke kediaman Kyouya, akhirnya mereka sampai dan tanpa basa-basi Hibari menunjuk kan ruangan untuk Dino tempati.

" Disini ? Tanpa mu ? " Tanya Dino, tapi bukan nya menjawab Hibari meninggalkan Dino.

Hibari dapat merasakan tangan nya di tahan oleh seseorang " hn ? "

" Aku ingin tidur dengan mu ~" kata Dino manja, meminta Hibari untur tidur bersama.

" Tidak mau " ucap Hibari

" Kenapa ? Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu, membagi kehangatan bersama di tempat yang sama. Aku ingin memelukmu layaknya benda rapuh yang harus ku jaga " kata Dino gembira.

Setting bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar Dino membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasakan kehangatan apa lagi gerak-gerik Dino yang manja dengan Hibari, seme like children ne ?

" Benda. Rapuh." Hibari yang siap dengan tonfa nya mengejar Dino yang berlari ke kediaman rumah Kyouya memohon untuk siapa saja menghentikan aura pembunuh Hibari.

" Ahhhh Kyouya, Gomen Gomen. Ne ne aku akan tidur sendiri! Ampuni aku!" Ucap Dino Histeris di pojokan oleh Hibari. Jika kalian berpikir Hibari akan menge rape Dino, kalian salah besar=,= malah Di pojokan Dino terkapar lemas karena babak belur di hajar Hibari

Dino berjalan lunglai menghampiri Hibari" Kyouya, ciuman selamat malam mu sadis" ucapnya sambil mengelus tekuk nya. Luka lembab di pipi nya, benar-benar sakit sekali.

" Ulangi ucapan mu " kata Hibari yang sekali lagi siap-siap untuk menghajar Dino 'dasar kuda jingkrak' kata batin kesal Hibari

Tapi bukan nya takut dengan ancaman Hibari kali ini, justru Dino menunjuk kan senyuman ceria nya yang membuat Hibari keheranan.

Dino masih berjalan lunglai ke arah Hibari, lalu menepuk pundak Hibari dan membisik kan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Hibari tiba-tiba memerah, antara kesal, malu atau tersipu ? Entahlah

" Aku penasaran, apa saat kau memakai baju yukata tidurmu, kau akan terlihat _**sexy**_? "

Dan setelah itu Dino dengan sisa tenanga nya berlari dari Hibari menuju kamar Hibari. Persetan dengan seribu ciuman tonfa sialan itu, yang penting Dino bisa satu tempat tidur dengan Hibari.

Hibari hanya menatap Dino yang sudah ngacir(?) Kekamarnya, menghela nafasnya memang mempunyai kekasih yang beda sifat dengan mu itu memang susah. Yang satu Hiperaktif dan yang satu Tsundere=="

Hibari menggeser pintu kamarnya, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Dino melihat sekeliling ruangan Hibari dengan kagum nya.

" Wahh, benar-benar gaya jepang klasik! " ucap Dino senang melihat ruangan Hibari yang memiliki barang-barang jepang dan tertata rapih.

Hibari mendekati Dino " Sudah puas lihat-lihat nya ? " Tanya Hibari yang menyilangkan tangan nya. Sepertinya omongan Hibari tidak di dengar oleh Dino karena ia sedang menikmati dunia(?) Nya sendiri.

"Hehehe" cengir Dino tidak di Hiraukan Hibari, karena Hibari berjalan ke sebuah tirai yang menunjuk kan lukisan jepang kuno.

Satu per satu pakaian Hibari pergantungan di pinggir papan tirai itu.

Hei Hiba-chan kau tidak tau, saat kau mengganti bajumu Dino memperhatikan mu menggantung kan pakaian mu. Apa kau sengaja memancing Dino Cavallone ?

' Tenangkan pikiran kotor mu itu, Dino' tahan batin Dino.

Hibari yang sudah memakai baju yukata tidur nya, menatap Dino yang hanya berdiri mematung melihat Hibari.

Hibari menghampiri Dino sambil menyilangkan tangan nya " Apa yang kau liat, Hernivore ? " Tanya Hibari menatap Dino dengan mata reven nya yang tajam.

Dino buru-buru menolehkan kepala nya" tidak, tidak ada kok " ucap Dino.

Menatap Dino sebentar, Hibari berjalan ke lemari nya, membuka lemari itu " Haneuma " panggil Hibari. Dino menoleh kepala nya dan langsung menghampiri Hibari dan membawa sesuatu dari lemari untuk di keluarkan.

" Kyouya, futon ini mau di letak kan dimana ? " Tanya Dino. Yang masih mengangkat kasur futon.

" Terserah "

Dino meletak kan futon. Di dekat ia berdiri, membentangkan nya sambil merapikan futon itu. Saat ia ingin masuk ke selimut, ia justru melihat Hibari duduk di meja kecil yang tidak jauh dari ia berdiri..

" Kau tidak tidur Kyouya ? " Tanya Dino.

" Tidak "

Dino menghampiri Hibari yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu disana. Karena penasaran, Dino mengintip apa yang Hibari tulis. Tapi sayang, Hibari menutupinya dengan kedua tangan nya lalu menatap Dino dengan mata reven nya.

" Menjauhlah dari ku, Haneuma! " perintah Hibari. Dino menatap Hibari sebentar lalu berusaha melihat buku yang Hibari tulis.

" Kau sedang menulis apa ? " Tanya Dino mendekat. Bukan nya menjauh seperti yang di perintahkan Hibari, justru Dino berusaha mengintip apa yang Hibari tulis.

" Itu bukan urusan mu " kata Hibari memeluk kertas-kertas itu.

" Baik. Ahh, kau tidak tidur ? " Tanya Dino teringat

" Kau bisa tidur duluan tanpa ku. Aku harus mengerjakan urusan ku dulu " jelas Hibari

Yang menulis laporan nya tanpa melihat Dino

" Tapi ini sudah malam. Kau harus segera tidur "

" Jika kau ingin tidur duluan, silahkan saja Haneuma "

" Tapi aku juga menunggu mu tidur "

" Kau tidak perlu menunggu ku " jawab Hibari menatap Dino.

Hibari melanjutkan pekerjaan menulisnya . Tidak peduli Dino berdiri mematung melihat kegiatan nya. Ia sudah mempersilahkan tamu nya untuk tidur kan ? Kekasihnya memang aneh dan keras kepala.

Menatap Hibari sebentar. Dino bisa melihat kerut-kerutan wajah Hibari yang kelelahan. Kenapa kekasihnya memaksakan diri ? Apa ia tidak mementingkan kesehatan nya ? Hibari terlalu serius mengerjakan laporan nya, yang sebenar nya bisa ia kerjakan nanti-nanti mengingat sekarang adalah memasuki liburan musim panas.

" Kyouya, ku mohon tidur lah " mohon Dino dengan suara parau. Ia sebenarnya agak sedih karena Hibari terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Hibari menghentikan menulisnya, ia menatap Dino. Ia bisa melihat ada wajah sedih yang sedang memandang nya.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu ? Lebih baik kau tidur duluan. Tidak perlu menunggu ku " ucap Hibari lalu ia melanjutkan menulis laporan nyam tidak peduli Dino terus menatap nya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas nya sebagai ketua kedisplinan!

" Kyouya " suara bisikan orang di telinga Hibari, membuat ia merasakan geli di sekujur tubuh nya. Hibari merasakan tubuhnya terangkat meninggal kan kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Dino menggendongnya layak nya bridle style, tidak peduli dengan Hibari yang terlihat kesal karena aktifitas nya terganggu.

" Turunkan Aku Bodoh " ronta Hibari berusaha lepas dari gendongan Dino.

Bagaikan telinga Dino ditutup, Dino tidak menghiraukan omongan Hibari. Ia berjalan ke arah futon lalu membuka selimut dan masuk ke dalam nya.

" Apa yang-"

" Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu Kyouya " ucap Dino berbisik di telinga Hibari.

Posisi Dino yang memeluk Hibari membuat mata Hibari terbelalak.. Ada apa dengan Dino Cavallone?

" Aku melihat mu serius mengerjakan laporan mu, Padahal sebenarnya kau membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup " ucap Dino lebih erat memeluk Hibari, soalah pelukan nya dapat menyalurkan simpati nya.

" Kau selalu mementingkan tugas mu dari pada kebutuhan mu. Wajahmu mengatakan kau terlihat lelah tapi kau memaksakan diri untuk melakukan nya " ucap Dino memeluk kepala Hibari. Dino bukan lah orang yang membutuhkan perhatian Hibari. Cukup berada di samping Hibari, Dino sudah merasa senang . Tapi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk mu melakukan kegiatan tanpa mengingat waktu membuat mu merasa kasihan pada nya. Ingin membantu nya tetapi ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang ia bilang merepotkan dirinya .

" Aku bukan Hernivore " ucap Hibari. Pelukan Dino terlalu kenjang. Ia yang berada di dada Dino merasa membutuhkan oksigen, tetapi ia sebenarnya senang karena berada di pelukan kekasihnya. Hibari tau Dino memberikan perhatian dan kehangatan melalui pelukan nya dan itu selalu membuat Hibari tenang.

" Carnivore juga butuh istirahat "

" Ini sudah tugas ku, Haunema "

" Aku tau ! Menjadi ketua kedisiplinan tidak lah mudah, aku tau itu! "

" Tapi bisa kah kau memikirkan dirimu ? Ini kesempatan mu untuk istirahat Kyouya. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas mu di waktu kesempatan. " Ucap Dino.

Hening melanda mereka, hanya hembusan nafas dari mereka yang menjadi backsound(?). Tidak tau lelah berdebat atau tidak tau apa yang mereka ingin ucapkan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hibari mendorong Dino. Berjalan mundur dan merebut bantal yang Dino pakai.

" Baiklah " ucap Hibari membetulkan letak bantal nya, lalu tidur dengan selimut yang menutupinya.

Akhirnya Hibari mendengarkan Dino. Dino tersenyum Hibari sudah tidur(menurutnya), walau Hibari membelakangi nya. Yang penting kekasihnya bisa istirahat kan ?

" Haahhh " ucap Dino menghela nafasnya. Ia membenarkan letak selimutnya. Dino melihat ke samping, kalau di pikir-pikir seandainya punggung itu ia peluk, apa Hibari akan terbangun dan meng-Komikorosu nya atau malah mengabaikan pelukan Dino ?

Dino menatap langit-langit sambil meletak kan tangan nya di tekuk nya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan yang merepotkan, hanya saja tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa sangat lelah.

Ahh sepertinya Dino melupakan sesuatu.

Dino membuka kaos nya dan meletak kan kaos nya di sebelah. Ia paling tidak bisa kalau tidur memakai pakaian.

Iseng, diam-diam Dino berjalan mendekati Hibari. memeluk nya sambil mengambil posisi nyaman dengan menyendarkan kepalanya tepat di pundak Hibari, ia tau Hibari kaget tapi Dino tidak peduli. Tidak ada perlawanan memang tetapi Dino tidak tau kalau Hibari sangat gugup. Benar-benar bibir Dino menyentuh telinga Hibari!

' Haneuma bodoh! Haneuma bodoh! ' Teriak batin Hibari. Ia bertambah kesal karena Dino malah tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi ini. Dan lebih parah nya, Dino tidak memakai kaos nya. Hibari bisa melihat lengan kanan Dino yang penuh dengan gambar tato.

Dan jadi lah malam hari yang indah untuk Dino karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa tidur dengan seseorang, apa lagi ia memeluk seseorang yang paling berarti untuk nya. Dan Hibari yang berusaha menenangkan detak jantung nya tetapi percuma, Hibari harus terbiasa dengan pelukan Dino. Hibari memegang kedua tangan Dino di pinggangnya, mencoba menutup mata nya agar ia bisa tertidur.

' Benar-benar merepotkan!'

* * *

" Hoy! Kyouya " teriak Dino.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Makanan khas jepang tersaji di depan mereka. Hibari memakan makanan nya dengan santai sambil membaca berita koran.

"Ck! Kyouya !"

" Berisik " kata Hibari lalu meminum teh nya

" Kyouya, bagaimana cara nya memakai sumpit ? Aku susah memakainya. Apa kau punya sendok atau yang lain selain sumpit?" Ucap Dino berusaha mengambil udang dengan sumpit, tetapi selalu terjatuh. Apa lagi mengambil beberapa nasi, susah!

" Sial! "

Hibari menghela nafas nya. Ia menaruh koran nya di meja lalu beranjak dari kursi nya untuk mengambil peralatan makan.

Hibari Menghampiri Dino yang masih berusaha mengambil nasi dengan sumpit. Seperti anak kecil, Dino menumpahkan banyak nasi di meja. Kenapa kekasihnya sifatnya seperti ini. ' Haahh, merepotkan' kata batin nya.

Hibari menyusun peralatan makan nya di meja Dino, mulai dari sendok, garpu, pisau dan yang lain nya.

Merebut sumpit dari Dino" ahh, Kyouya!" Teriak Dino karena Hibari merebut sempitnya.

" Makan lah dengan tenang. Suara mu mengganggu aktifitas ku" ucap Hibari berlalu menuju tempat nya. Melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda .

Author : padahal cuman baca koran sama minum teh doang? Apa nya yang aktifitas ==" *di Komikorosu

Baru saja Hibari merasakan ketenangan, sekarang ia mendengar suara dering handphone

" Hallo " ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Dino.

" ... "

" Aku sedang berada di jepang. Ada apa Romario? "

Hibari mencoba Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Dino di telpon. Ia meminum teh nya kembali lalu membalik kan lembar koran.

" Baiklah "

Dino menaruh sendok nya, membersihkan diri nya yang banyak nasi yeng berantakan, Menaruh lap nya di meja dan berlari keluar ruang makanan.

Hibari sendiri tidak menghiraukan Dino. Tetapi ia merasakan seseorang menggedongnya.

" Bodoh! Turunkan aku! " Teriak Hibari meronta-ronta. Dino menaruh Hibari di pundak nya, membuat Hibari susah untuk menghajar Dino yang seenak nya saja menggendongnya di punggung Dino.

" Kasukabe! Siapkan barang-barang Kyouya sekarang! Kyouya ikutlah dengan ku!" perintah Dino. Ia terlihat terburu-buru.

Dino berlari sambil menggendong Hibari keluar kediaman rumah Hibari.

" Turunkan aku! Kau mau membawa ku kemana ?!" Teriak Hibari lagi. Tangan Hibari hanya bisa menarik rambut Dino maka ia menariknya agar Dino menurunkan nya.

" Kyouya jangan menarik rambutku. Kita harus kepelabuhan sekarang " kata Dino

Menahan sakit saat Hibari menarik rambutnya.

" Tuan Cavallone, barang-barang Kyou-san sudah saya siapkan!" kata Kasukabe membawa barang-barang Hibari. Ia kelelahan karena terburu-buru membawa nya.

" Hey! Kenapa kau-"

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Kasukabe cepat bawa barang-barang Kyouya"

Dan pertama kali nya Hibari ingin sekali membunuh pemuda bertato kuda ini. Yang membawa nya pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang tidak Hibari tau.

" Haneuma bodoh! "

* * *

" Kasukabe tolong kau bawa barang-barang Kyouya ke penginapan. Ada yang harus aku lakukan " perintah Dino

Mereka sampai di pulau Apotos. Pulau yang memakan waktu 8jam dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar milik keluarga Cavallone. Hibari sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Betapa ia sangat tidak suka perjalanan yang memakan waktu yang panjang.

Tapi toh dia kesini akan berlibur juga kan? Pemandangan di sini sangat lah indah. Hibari yang melihat Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dari kota bawah, perumahan-perumahan yang terlihat tua berwarna gading putih, bunga-bunga yang terletak di sepanjang jalan dan dinding perumahan, kincir angin yang bergerak karena tiupan angin laut, suara burung terdengar mengerumingi pelabuhan, lautan yang cerah di sinari oleh matahari, dan Hibari terkejut saat bunyi lonceng berdentang kencang, menemani indah nya pulau Apotos.

" Kau suka tempat ini ? " Tanya Dino. Mereka saat ini berjalan menuju penginapan. Dino sedikit lucu melihat Hibari tanpa sadar melihat sekelilingnya, memutar kepalanya kekanan-kekiri layaknya seorang anak kecil yang melihat banyak mainan baru, seperti nya mengajak Hibari kesini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

" Ahhh apa kau tuan Cavallone ? " Tanya nenek pemilik penginapan.

" Ne. Nenek lama tidak bertemu " ucap Dino sopan.

Mereka sampai di ruang pendaftaran, Dino mengisi formulir yang harus diisi, sedangkan Hibari ingin sekali jalan-jalan keluar.

Hibari menolehkan kepalanya, Dino yang memegang tangan Hibari untuk mengajaknya ke kamar mereka.

" Kamar 006! Ini dia " Dino membuka pintu .

Ruangan sederhana yang memiliki 2 tempat tidur, di samping kiri mereka terdapat sebuah jendela yang agak besar, dan 2lemari berwarna coklat.

" Ahh Kyouya, disini tidak ada kamar mandi" kata Dino memasuk kan barang-barang mereka.

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Jika kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kau harus keluar dari sini " jelas Dino sambil menyusun barang-barang mereka.

"Hn ? "

" Karena mereka sengaja tidak menyediakan kamar mandi "

" Aneh " ucap Hibari menyilangkan tangan nya.

Hibari membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin yang sejuk menyapa nya. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan dari sini, melihat kebawah sedikit, ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Apotos dari sini, benar-benar indah!

" Nanti kau juga tau sendiri " ucap Dino.

" Kyouya " panggil Dino. Dino terlihat terburu-buru " Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu jalan-jalan, ada yang harus aku lakukan di sini. "

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Hibari menatap Dino. Bukan nya seharusnya mereka jalan-jalan habis ini kan ?

" Ne. Aku ingin menemui bawahan ku karena ada proyek yang harus ku kerjakan " ucap Dino memgganti baju nya dengan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, jelana bahan, jas hitam sesuai dengan ukuran badan nya, dan sepatu cats.

" Ahh Kyouya aku harus pergi sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggu ku. Jika kau ingin sesuatu tinggal menghubungi pelayan penginapan, di sana tertera nomornya. Aku harus pergi, ja nee "

Ceklek !

Pintu itu pun tertutup, Dino meninggalkan nya padahal mereka baru saja sampai. Hibari mematung(?) Sejenak, kenapa kuda bodoh itu meninggalkan nya sendirian disini. Dia yang membawa nya kesini dengan alasan ingin berlibur bersama nya kan ? Kenapa sekarang...

" Teme!"

Ahhh author mau menghindar dulu. Author takut dengan aura pembunuh pekat yang Hibari buat. Dino kau telah membangunkan iblis! Daehyun hanya berharap Dino dapat menjinak kan Hibari Kyouya, seseorang yang di tinggalkan kekasihnya karena urusan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

hai minnasan. terima kasih mau baca ff ku :D

mana suara D18 *todongin mik mesjid

#komikorosu.

daehyun mau bales rieview ahh :D

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo

engga end kok engga :D saya sudah lanjutkan lagi. jangan berpikir macam-macam saya takut babak belur di hajar hiba-chan TAT

Urara 

apa yaaa XD hahha yadong kamu *plak

saya takut membuat rate M gomen (_ _)

terima kasih udah baca :D

aku harap kalian setia membaca ff ku ini :3

daehyun berdoa, semoga banyak yang baca ff daehyun * amin

wanna review my fanfic ?


End file.
